


Gone

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Lots of it, adult karma, mainly MTNN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: They both knew she was only human, but the reality of it didn't actually sit on the demon until one fateful day.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for [ this challenge ](http://gilbirda.tumblr.com/post/172292516155/sparkingstoryinspiration-dialogue-ideas-1-if)in tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> **Phrase to be used:**  
>  _20)"You came back"_

It was a pretty day, Neuro decided.

The sky was clear, birds were singing their hearts out, a gentle summer wind cooling his overheated skin under the sun. It was the perfect summer day where the humans decided to go out as a family and enjoy the calm and free time. Some may go to the beach to “more than just cooling down their bodies in water” Yako had said once; other may go visit relatives far into the countryside; others would simply go out in the city and enjoy the busy streets and distant human chatting.

He could heard them, of course he could. He was a _demon_. He was eternal and powerful, a being that existed above the filthy humans and their simple minds. Despite having lived hundreds of years, his body hadn’t changed much; same fair skin, same blond hair, same blue suit.

But Yako… She was only human, after all. She knew that, he knew that, but she still chose to pursue a dangerous career by his side, putting her life on the line on every case. On a few close calls he thought that he would lose her forever.

But she was strong, of course she was. She overcame every obstacle on her way and succeeded as a private investigator with her own strength. He stayed by her side ever since coming back from that fateful day he had to return to Hell to heal. They promised to be partners forever.

She chose _him_.

She chose staying by _his_ side after all the danger he had put her through, and accepted her future as married to a demon with a determined face and strong heart. She chose to love _him_ above all the humans that showed interest in her romantically. And she did love him the rest of her life, as she promised their wedding day, until death parted them.

[Here lies Katsuragi Yako, beloved mother and wife]

He read the words again and again, but even his superior mind couldn’t make sense of them. She was really dead. After all these years, she left him for good. She _broke_ her promise! She couldn’t have died!

But, she was _only_ human, after all. He knew that, she knew that. Because as years passed and her skin got wrinkles and her body started to fail her, neither wanted to acknowledge the fact that the time they had left together was coming to an end. Until one day, she went to sleep and never got up.

 _Why did you choose to leave me like this?_ he thought angrily at the offending stone in front of him.

A week had passed since she abandoned him and he had refused to come here after the funeral. The demon considered going back to Hell once again to never come back, but the idea repulsed him as much as it did sixty years ago. So he stayed on the World Above, roaming around, looking for a place void enough and empty enough, somewhere that didn’t remind him of his wife. This morning he had the realization that he couldn’t escape, that she was in his mind no matter what he did, so he came back to see her one more time. So here he was, sitting in front of her grave in a hot summer day.

[Here lies Katsuragi Yako, beloved mother and wife]

 _We still hadn’t found the Ultimate mystery, louse,_ he closed his eyes and put one hand above them. The sunlight was annoying. The noise was annoying. All of this was giving him a massive headache, and demons didn’t have those.

On the temporary darkness that his closed lids gave him, he saw a memory playing in black and white, people moving their lips but no sound coming from them. It was her, so many years ago, her stomach so rounded and so big that he had been surprised that she hadn’t suddenly bursted open like a piñata. She seemed happy and healthy, her face full of life and energy, a big contrast to her pained state late that night when she went into labor.

They had been on a trip to the beach to relax before the baby was due to come, the sky clear and people enjoying the nice weather in a hot summer day. Maybe that’s why he was remembering that day right then, or maybe he was just having random memories of a life with her as a coping mechanism, maybe neither. He didn’t care, he enjoyed her smiling face turned up to see him, his hand on her cheek, her lips parting to say something.

 _I love you_ , he remembered her voice more than heard it.

Neuro abruptly opened his eyes, finding the cold stone with her name engraved on it instead of the happy face of his wife.

* * *

 

“You came back,” the redhead said when his father’s face appeared from the living room door. Karma had to admit, he had never seen his father so disheveled and lifeless as he did now, one week after his mother’s funeral. Neuro had disappeared the moment it ended, but the half-demon wasn’t worried about his well being.

“Hm,” the other man grumbled not even looking at him. There was a distant look on his green eyes, like he was seeing something else than what was before him.

Karma sighed. He expected something like this. His father had always been so dependent of his mother. Since he can remember, the two of them were never apart for a long period of time and were always over the other. Until he could move out of the house he had to endure the constant newly-weds state they seemed to live in.

It wasn’t a big surprise that Neuro would be devastated once she died. Karma himself was sad, but it was natural. She was human, she wasn’t like them. He was a mix-breed but still he would outlive his mother by hundreds of years, a thought that he had come to terms with a long time ago.

“Are you staying for a while?” he tried again with his unmoving father. He had expected him to come to his house when he decided to come back to the land of the living.

“Hm,” he grunted again and walked to the window, a spot both knew his mother liked. The demon sat down and looked outside to the park next to the building.

Karma sighed again. It was going to take a while for his father to come back. His mother was the only human… no, the only being he had ever loved so deeply. Karma was sure that, in a way, he loved him too; but Yako Katsuragi was, and will always be, his partner.


End file.
